


Beep Beep, Richie

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College, Confused Eddie, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Eddie was extremely, horribly, wonderfully, hatefully CONFUSED. There were not enough adjectives in the world to emphasize how confused he truly was. It wasn’t from a hard college assignment, or not beating his best time in track, or something his boss said to him at work. He was frustrated because of a certain peer who would not keep his hands to himself.A one RICHIE TOZIER was constantly touching him.





	Beep Beep, Richie

Eddie was extremely, horribly, wonderfully, hatefully CONFUSED. There were not enough adjectives in the world to emphasize how confused he truly was. It wasn’t from a hard college assignment, or not beating his best time in track, or something his boss said to him at work. He was frustrated because of a certain peer who would not keep his hands to himself.

A one RICHIE TOZIER was constantly touching him.

Eddie knew he should feel disgusted or at the very least, insulted. Afterall, he had never let a man touch him this much before now. However, he could not get past the curiosity that had bloomed into his mind.

At first, it was innocent and barely noticeable. Richie would graze his hand reaching for something at their shared desk, press his leg a bit close to his during a 100 seat lecture, or lightly bump him in the hallway between classes.

It did not bother Eddie much, it was normal human contact. At least that’s what he thought. They had a lot of classes together because of being in the same major and both seniors. He didn’t really know Richie well. They had a couple conversations but Eddie was a pretty awkward person around people he didn’t know. He had a couple great friends and was always friendly to everyone, but Richie was a party boy and known to have a lot of loud opinions. Eddie sensed they wouldn’t get along right away.

He started to rethink entirely about whether it was normal how much he touched him when Richie casually let his hand touch Eddie’s ass after one of their classes. His fingers left a blazing trail of humiliation in Eddie. He watched the dark haired man keep walking without looking back at him.

Eddie should have been enraged and yelled at Richie to keep his hands to himself.

Except that was not how he felt. He got flustered and red-faced, not out of anger, but from something else. Something unknown to him.

Eddie found it most strange that he even let Richie touch him so much. Whenever he had girlfriends, it took weeks to get to holding hands with them. Then it just would not work out for one reason or another. He had never gone further than light kissing, usually blaming it on being a germaphobe. Which he was!

It’s just...when he thought about Richie touching him more and longer than he normally did, it made Eddie’s skin tingle.

Why was Richie tormenting him like this? Eddie could tell he knew exactly what he was doing. He never glanced Eddie’s way after any casual touch. He never brought his hand away in embarrassment. Certainly never said sorry. Everything he was doing seemed intentional and he was pushing his luck with each lingering caress.

Eddie was worried about how much further it could go.

Also, concerned about how much he wanted it to go.

It got worse during a lab class they had together. He had track immediately after and decided to wear his uniform so he could study to the last second before heading to the field. Which meant a white jersey top, with a team zip-up sweater, and red shorts.

There was a moment in class when Richie dropped a pen to the floor. Eddie scooted his leg so Richie could reach down. As he went to retrieve it, Eddie felt a pressure on his ankle. He stilled realizing a finger was trailing up his leg to the inside of his knee. Richie’s long, cold, and deliberate touch was distracting and...wonderful? His body shuddered involuntarily at the elongated touch and he glanced over at the smirking, glasses wearing man as he straightened in his seat and kept taking notes.

That asshole.

Eddie could not focus for the rest of class. He kept trying to catch Richie’s eye so he could give him a ‘What the fuck was that?!’ look but he ignored him.

When class ended, everyone packed up their supplies but Eddie still had to finished writing everything down.

“Professor?” He asked. “Do you mind if I stay and keep copying down notes?”

“No problem, Eddie.” His professor said. “Next class won’t be here for another hour.”

Everyone else filed out. Eddie thought he was alone as he squinted at the board, and jotted down notes. He did not hear him as he came up behind him.

He let out a gasp when a body touched his back and spun around quickly on the stool. Richie placed his hands on either side of the lab table, entrapping a confused Eddie.

“If you ever want me to stop, all you have to say is beep beep, Richie.” His voice was a strained whisper in his ear. He shivered as his breath tickled him.

He opened his mouth ready to tell him to fuck off, then he felt a hand on the bare skin at the back of his knee. Wearing shorts today was a huge mistake.

He was about to yell but Richie’s hand shifted higher on his thigh and an unfamiliar flutter happened in his abdomen. Eddie was sure he would have a panic attack as his breathing picked up aggressively.

Richie’s hand slid higher. His fingertips traced lightly and when they reached the edge of his shorts, he hiked it just a bit higher before he stopped, his palm resting just under his behind.

“Just say ‘beep beep’.” He repeated.

“Beep beep, Richie,” He whispered angrily glaring at the hand. His voice sounded raspy and it was horrifying how flushed his whole being felt. The hand left his skin.

When he looked up, the door to the classroom was closing. He didn’t even turn to see Eddie’s expression. Which was a good thing because Eddie knew he looked hot and bothered but also disappointed.

What the fuck was happening?

* * *

Eddie made it his mission to avoid Richie at all costs. They had four classes together, all of which they somehow sat beside each other. As soon as class was dismissed, Eddie would gather up his messenger bag, which he made sure to pack before, and race out the door.

He would not allow them to be alone together.

He told himself it was because he did not want to get flustered and hated the touching, but it was a lie. He knew he was lying to himself because the touching had increased and Eddie was not telling him to ‘beep beep’. Every single caress was purposeful and drove him crazy.

Eddie could not bear to look at Richie. He blushed every time he walked into a room. Which he knew made Richie smirk because he could see it from the corner of his eyes.

He had never felt this way and it was daunting how much he liked the attention. His mind would drift over the possibilities of what Richie had in mind when his body had towered over Eddie’s. What would he have done if Eddie let his fingers keep going under his shorts?

Then he would smack the side of his face and tell himself those thoughts were wrong. He liked women. He was going to end up with a woman.

Then why didn’t a woman make him feel this way?

He decided his best option was to ignore what happened and move on, after all Richie was pretending it didn’t happen.

After an extra tiresome track practice, he took a shower to cool down and relax. Eddie appreciated having the locker rooms to himself as he took his shower because his routine was long and thorough.

He got dressed, putting on a thin sweater and jeans feeling rejuvenated and refreshed. He grabbed his sports bag, and opened the locker room door to the outside. He was only outside for a moment before a body blocked his path.

Eddie was being lightly pushed back into the wall of the lockers, his bag falling to the side, felt fingertips dragging under the worn cotton of his sweater, felt it being lifted up slowly as a hand touched the soft skin of his stomach.

His back was freezing from the metal lockers, but the hand touching him blazed in its wake. He gasped as Richie kissed the base of his neck.

He licked and sucked, dragging his teeth over Eddie’s leaping pulse point as his palm slid over his exposed abdomen. His touch was so distracting, his fingers so gentle, that Eddie wondered why he ever insisted Richie should stop before.

This felt amazing and Eddie brought a hand to Richie’s curls to bring his face closer. It was overwhelming and somehow perfect.

The ‘beep beep’ phrase froze on his tongue and he closed his eyes letting his head fall against the lockers.

Richie’s lips got more demanding and his tongue swirled over his skin incessantly bringing out a moan from Eddie. Both his hands stroked his bare skin, reaching around his back and trailing just over the barrier his clothes created. One hand drifted lower to grab his jean-clad ass, palming it and making Eddie struggle for breath.

Another hand moved up under the sweater, higher and higher.

His mind screamed that this needed to stop. He should not be allowing this man to touch him in this way. Richie’s fingers stretched, reached and found his erect nipple, stroking a finger over it.

That immediately woke him up. “Beep b-beep, Richie,” He stuttered out pathetically. His eyes remained closed unable to even look at Richie and see the possible triumphant smile.

His hand snaked out from under his sweater and the other left his butt. Then his body was gone.

This time Eddie wondered why he was feeling so alone.

What the fuck was Richie doing?

* * *

He abandoned the idea of ignoring Richie. Instead, he tried talking to him in classes. It was actually going really well. He learned that Richie was from Maine like he was. They grew up only an hour from each other because this world was too small.

And he was actually hilarious.

Apparently, he wanted to be a Radio DJ, so he was double majoring in Business and Music with a performance minor. He could do an incredible amount of different character voices. All of which made Eddie laugh so hard his sides hurt.

“But Richie, why are you also majoring in Business? Why not focus just on performance arts?” Eddie asked him one day during a particularly dull lecture.

“Um…back up I guess. Makes my parents happy and they are paying for everything. I did think about dropping it at one point but…” Richie eyed him seductively. Eddie’s stomach did a complete backflip.

“But what?” He whispered.

"Nothing Eds.” He had also started calling him this nickname that was annoying but also sweet. Richie brought his hand forward and tucked a stray hair behind Eddie’s ear. His fingers lingered in his hair then he focused back on the lecture.

The one thing they did not talk about was the touching and Richie making out with his neck. Eddie could not seem to get the courage to talk about it. He was going insane. It seemed he would remain confused forever.  
  
Confused and aroused.

At this point, he accepted that this was what real arousal felt like. No girl had ever made his body heat up, skin get goosebumps, or lower regions come alive. People always said you discover yourself in college and he was starting to believe it.

He knew he should have stopped Richie’s advances sooner. But now all he could think about was what would happen if he did not say 'beep beep". If he let Richie do whatever he wanted.

His imagination tried to prepare him for the next time. If there was going to be a next time. Which Eddie was shamelessly praying there would be.

He was walking down the deserted hallway of the dorms. It was Easter Break, so most everyone went home. Eddie told his mom he needed to stay and study and pick up extra shifts as a Residents Assistant. Which he did. But also, he worried about his mother noticing a change in him.

He wasn’t sure if anything major about him was different but his anxiety about her asking uncomfortable questions about his 'dating life' was worth not going home. He missed her but not enough to chance her figuring out something about himself that he was still questioning.

Eddie made his way down the hallway when someone up ahead opened their dorm door and lazily stepped out of their room. It was Richie. Eddie froze to the spot. He had no idea they lived in the same building. Seriously, he was definitely the most oblivious person in the world to not have noticed. Richie strode down the hall, his head down, unconcernedly whistling until he spotted Eddie.

He stopped whistling immediately, the absence of sound making the hallway eerie. His eyes focused in on him and Eddie noticed he didn’t have his glasses on. Richie was practically blind, so he must be wearing contacts. It was not fair how attractive he looked with or without them.

Wow, that was the first time he admitted to himself that a man was attractive. Everything about Richie was good looking. His curly hair, his blue eyes, his height, his goofy grin, his defined jaw, his red lips, his freckles...Eddie had it bad.

Richie kept walking forward keeping an intense eye contact with Eddie. His own eyes were widening in anticipation.

He had never before seen him as he approached. Eddie was always caught off guard the other times. The look he was giving now, dark and hungry, was exactly how Eddie imagined it.

And that just about gave him a panic attack.

He got in Eddie’s space, blue irises practically hypnotizing him, and pupils blown out with want. Except Eddie had no idea what he wanted from him. There couldn’t possibly be anything he could give Richie.

Richie gripped his bare legs harshly, running his hands up the back of them as he lowered his lips to Eddie’s shoulder. He used his teeth to pull the shirt material from his neck to find bare skin. The moment he did, he nipped at the area gently and methodically. His hands were bolder than ever as he trailed up Eddie’s legs, not stopping as he reached the hem of his shorts. His hands slipping right underneath the fabric, dragging his fingertips over his ass and gripping tightly. Eddie let out the dirtiest moan making Richie growl into his ear.

“I’ve been thinking about this so much.” Eddie whispered.

“Yeah?” Richie said into his skin. “What have you been thinking?”

“That I’m confused.”

“Let’s fix that.”

Eddie moved to grip his forearms for some kind of stability. His head was spinning as Richie’s tongue darted out to sooth the nips he was delivering. His fingers were tracing the lines of his briefs as his palms kneaded onto his ass. One finger slipped just under the barrier making Eddie hiss.

Eddie felt the panic creeping up. He wasn’t ready for this. Was he? “Beep...” He started but didn’t finish. The most thrilling sensation flowed through his body. Richie pressed him into the wall. Richie’s hips lined up with Eddie’s and he could feel Richie’s desire. He thrusted his pelvis forward allowing their clothed crotches to receive some friction.

It brought a whole new feeling as Eddie had no idea what he was doing to turn Richie on. But he wanted to keep making it happen.

Richie brought his fingers to the ends of Eddie’s shorts and briefs then pulled them up giving him a sort of wedgie so he could touch his skin. Both of his hands could almost cover the entirety of his ass. There was something so erotic about that. Richie gave one cheek a slap, Eddie turning redder with each second. Then his feverish behind hit the freezing wall as Richie grinded them together again.  
  
“Richie,” He moaned. Richie smirked into his throat dragging his tongue along his collarbone. One of his hands drifted toward the front of his shorts. He teased the waistband then slowly moved his hand into his shorts, past his briefs, and almost touched his...  
  
“Beep beep, Richie!”  
  
He was panting hard and still gripping Richie’s arms. It was the first time he got to watch him after he said the words. Richie removed his hands, and took a step back. His entire demeanor was detached, it was like Eddie was not even standing in front of him.  
  
Then he walked away, whistling once more.

Eddie pulled down his shorts and straightened his shirt then let out a sigh.  
  
What the fuck was Eddie doing?

* * *

Eddie decided he wanted to talk about everything with Richie. It was getting cruel how powerfully enamored he was by him. He was constantly blushing anytime they were in the same vicinity as each other. His mind wandered toward thoughts of Richie running his hands and tongue over him. Everything about this situation was all too consuming.

After one of their classes, he asked Richie if he wanted to study for their next test together.

“We can go to the library and study and talk and yeah…” He trailed off not wanting to speak as desperately as he sounded.

Richie raised his eyebrows in surprise. Then he seemed to contemplate whether he really wanted to go with him or not. Eddie was shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other while he deliberated. This jackass was going to be the death of him.

“Sure, Eddie.” He said after what felt like hours. “Just come prepared.”

“Prepared how? You mean bring my notes, snacks, what?” This guy was the biggest mystery.

“Yeah. That’s what I mean.” Richie passed him to get to his next class but not before trailing his hand down Eddie’s arm in a provocative manner. Eddie swallowed nervously. He was in trouble now.

‘Just come prepared’ rang in his ears for the rest of the day. Eddie had no idea what that entailed. He didn’t know how to prepare for a conversation like this. He had never even gone this far physically with anyone before.

He decided to take a shower to clear his mind. Not for any other reason. He simply wanted to be refreshed and clean for the day.

Also, smell nice for Richie, maybe, but he would never admit that.

When he got to the library, Richie had already found a place secluded in the back behind some bookshelves. The isolation was not lost on him. It certainly freaked him out. Being alone with Richie was dangerous.

“Hey Rich.” Eddie said coming up behind him. Richie smiled and pulled out the chair next to him. Eddie sat grabbing his books and placing them on the table. They studied in silence for a bit. He was trying to come up with something interesting to say to break the tension.

“Do you have a job?”

Richie stretched in his seat. His hoodie and shirt rose a little to reveal a sliver of skin that Eddie's eyes were glued too. Eddie’s cheeks burned. “Yeah, two actually.” Richie said.

“Me too! What do you do?”

“I run the school radio station. Well, 'run' is a loose term as three of us schedule the student DJ’s and hosts. But I’m the elected leader for formality and shit.”

“That’s so cool.”

“I really like it. And then I work in the mailroom which is boring as fuck. Kids lose their keys all the time then come begging not to pay the fine. Stop jacking off and keep track of your key then!”

Eddie laughed, “Do you really say that?”

“Oh yeah. I have no filter, filled with bisexually driven energy, so I just say what comes to mind.” He grinned cheekily. Eddie shifted uncomfortably at how easy it was for Richie to mention his sexuality. 

“A garbage mouth, or no wait...trashmouth.” Richie and Eddie laughed at the nickname.

“I love it. Please always call me that.” His eyes sparkled. 

“Ok.” Eddie breathed, adoring the thought of ‘always’. It was so impactful, like a promise to keep seeing each other.

“The best is when students try to hit on me to convince me not to fine them, usually women but occasionally some men. Then I get to use a mailroom pickup line on them but also make them pay.”

“Oh my god, use one on me.” Eddie turned in his seat and so did Richie. Their knees touched and Eddie suppressed a shiver.

Richie brought his eyes down, flickering to Eddie’s lips then his eyes as he said seductively, “Are you a package? Because I want to track you down and bring you home with me.”

Eddie snorted. “That’s a terrible line!!” Richie smiled widely.

“Well, do your jobs have any good pickup lines?” Richie challenged.

“I’ve never thought about it. I’m a Residents Assistant and a campus tour guide.”

“Oh my god...that’s the peppiest shit I’ve ever heard. And you were a freshman orientation leader too. You are so extra.”

“Three years in a row!” Eddie said with pride. He loved his school and the chance to get new students excited for college was his specialty. “Wait...how’d you know?”

“Oh I...tried out. Remember?”

Eddie thought back. There were literally 100s of applicants but he faked remembering. “Yeah. Totally!”

“I would have made a great orientation leader but you guys wouldn’t hire me.”

“Wait! I do remember. I was on the committee. I voted for you but um…”

“What?”

“There were 4 girls and a guy who were adamant you wouldn’t take it seriously and just fuck around.”

“Ah,” Richie glanced away awkwardly. “Yeah, I slept with Amy, El, Sam, Jo and I can’t remember the guy’s name.”

“Rudy.”

“Right,” Richie agreed. Eddie suddenly felt annoyed. He didn’t want to be another notch in Richie’s belt. This was beginning to seem like a horrible idea.

Richie noticed the change in atmosphere as he admitted, “I don’t do that anymore.”

“Do what?” Eddie huffed. 

“Hook up with a ton of people. Freshman year I dated someone who really fucked me over and then we broke up. So to get over him and for some revenge I guess, I slept with a ton of people Sophomore year.”

“That sucks.” Eddie said reaching out to touch his shoulder. He was trying to think of something encouraging and nice but he had a sense that nothing he said would help. “Hey,” He squeezed Richie’s shoulder so he would look at him. “I got a pickup line for my job.”

Richie smiled excitedly, “Let’s hear it Casanova.”

Eddie let his hand drift toward Richie’s cheek. Richie’s eyes widened a little but he played it cool. “Don’t walk into the residence hall or you’ll set off the sprinklers.”

Richie cocked his head leaning into Eddie’s hand with a bewildered expression.

“Get it? Cause you are so hot you set off the sprinkler system?” Eddie laughed nervously taking his hand back. Richie put his knuckles against his mouth to suppress his mirth then keeled over in laughter. Eddie grinned, the sound was like beautiful music.

He turned back to study but could feel Richie’s gaze still on him. His cheeks warmed a little.

“It’s really hot in here,” Eddie pulled at his collar and heard a low growl from beside him.

Richie placed an arm around the back of his chair and a hand on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His mouth felt dry as he accepted what was about to happen.

His lips pressed softly behind Eddie’s ear before drifting to his neck as usual. There he nipped and sucked and soothed, darting his tongue over his skin to taste him.

“You smell amazing. I could drown in this scent.” He mumbled against Eddie’s neck.

“But then you would die before you could kiss me.” Eddie huffed out without thinking. Richie pulled away to stare at him. “Not that you have to. Kiss me that is. You can just go back to -” But he cut him off, pressing his lips to Eddie’s mouth effectively silencing his rambling.

Eddie gasped because this was the first kiss they had shared since starting all this. Whatever this was. The first time he had kissed a man as well. It was not romantic but extremely passionate. His rough lips moved over Eddie’s, tongue darting out to deepen the kiss, forcing himself into Eddie’s mouth. He sucked on Eddie’s tongue, exploring every part he could. His glasses bumped a bit against his face but he barely cared. Eddie swore his whole body quaked from it. Never had he kissed or been kissed in such a dirty manner.

He didn’t even realize Richie was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it over his shoulders. It wasn’t until it was bunched around his wrists that he suddenly wanted to use his hands. But they were awkwardly confined to any movement. Richie’s hands were running up and down his sides giving him goosebumps.

Richie withdrew his tongue from his mouth, nibbling lightly on his lower lip as his hand trailed down his chest. He dragged both his fingers over Eddie’s nipples then tweaked them. Eddie felt his pelvis thrust forward without his permission.

Richie dug his fingers into Eddie’s rib cage, surely leaving bruises. He shuddered and moaned. Richie grazed his teeth over a sensitive spot on Eddie’s collarbone.

“Someone’s going to hear us.” Richie chuckled.

“S-sorry.”

“I like it.” Richie bit into Eddie’s skin marking him. Eddie yelped and sucked in a breath harshly. He struggled to get his hands out of the trappings of his shirt, desperately craving to touch him. He was convinced this would ground him and give some semblance of control.

Richie saw him struggling and placed his hands on top of Eddie’s to still them. He whimpered in frustration but Richie ignored him. He lifted Eddie by his ass and placed him sideways onto his lap. He brought him so close that Eddie could feel his erection pressed against his thigh.

He had never been this vulnerable.

“What are these feelings?” Eddie asked hating how anxious his voice sounded.

“Those feelings are arousal, Edward.” Richie went back to kissing his lips.

“Shut the fuck up, Trashmouth.” Eddie mumbled against him.

Richie’s lips trailed from his mouth down his neck and Eddie threw his head back when he ran his tongue over his nipple slowly.

“Too much.” He breathed.

“Then say the words.” Richie said.

Eddie hesitated. He didn’t want to say the words, he just wanted Richie to slow down. Everything kept happening too fast. They barely knew each other and yet Richie understood exactly how to kiss, suck, and make him groan. Richie knew him more intimately than anyone.

Which really horrified Eddie.

Richie’s tongue swirled and his teeth nipped, pulling at his flesh. His eyes rolled back, mouth parting as he panted heavily. His center hummed. He finally yanked at the shirt, hearing a ripping noise. This loosened his hands enough to reach out and run his fingers through Richie’s messy locks, trying to bring his face closer to his chest.

Richie growled his satisfaction, then brought a hand slowly over Eddie’s erection as he teased the other nipple with his mouth. He did not put his hand down his pants, instead, he palmed at it slowly, methodically. Eddie was so grateful he wore loose pants. Jeans would not have been helpful.

Eddie was squirming and wiggling on top of him, unable to sit still as the touches engulfed his rational thinking.

“You are so touch starved aren’t you.” Richie said. All Eddie could do was nod. He also felt he could say the same to Richie since he always reacted shocked when Eddie touched him intimately. But he kept his mouth shut. 

Richie’s hand started to go toward his waistband and Eddie knew what would come next.

“Richie please,” He bit out weakly. He was realizing that he should push Richie away. Things were getting out of hand. Anyone could walk in on them in this incredibly compromising situation.

“Say the words if you want to stop.” His cool breath washed over Eddie’s skin making him tremble.

“I just...,” he tried to say. Richie shook his head, clearly implying he would only stop with a ‘beep beep’.

He pulled his mouth back from the feverish skinned in front of him. Then raked his eyes over him, meeting Eddie’s with the sexiest gaze. He licked his lips, flicking his tongue ever so slightly upon Eddie’s mouth. He leaned forward but their lips did not meet. He was watching Eddie now, seeing the way Eddie shifted his hips as he attempted to alleviate the discomfort Richie had intentionally created.

He closed his eyes unable to look at how victorious Richie seemed. Then pressed his legs together, rubbing them slowly, trying to dull the throbbing ache there.  
  
Hands stilled his thighs as a tongue caressed his chest once more. He felt his legs being pushed open and his mind swam.

Fingers reached into his waistband and pressed the base of his cock.  
  
Eddie barely even touched himself in this way. He would do it at desperate times, hating the mess it made. Hating himself. But he didn’t hate the thought of Richie doing it. He wanted him too.

This was so wrong but it felt so right.

“We shouldn’t,” Eddie whimpered, knowing it sounded more like he was begging him to continue. He summoned all his strength as insistent fingers trailed down his length.

His mouth sucked at his skin again. His fingers moving torturously slow.  
  
“Please Richie,” Eddie shifted his hips, whether in attempt to get closer or farther away he couldn’t tell. Just as a thumb swiped over the leaking tip he said, “Beep Beep!”  
  
The words spilled out of his mouth from instinct. He opened his eyes to watch as Richie’s red, and abused lips formed a thin smile. He removed his hands placing Eddie back on the chair he had forgotten he ever occupied.

Richie packed up his stuff. Eddie did not look at him. He was too busy staring at his ripped shirt willing himself not to get emotional.

He was feeling a lot of emotions that were threatening to become a panic attack. Richie got up, shrugged off his hoodie and placed it in front of Eddie.

Then once again, without a word or a last glance, Richie left him.

Eddie picked up the hoodie and hugged it to his chest letting out a sob. He was confused, sad, harder than he had ever been but most of all...alone.

What the fuck were they doing?

* * *

Eddie decided being alone with Richie was too much. He did not know how to be gay and attracted to a man, so he did not deserve the attention. He went back to his original plan of running away. Every class he would pack up his belongings and leave quickly. Once in a while even get up before a lecture was finished.

It was depressing to deny himself being felt desirable and wanted, but he could not handle all the emotions that came along with that. He barely knew Richie and yet he also knew him too well. He was aware of what made him groan or turned on, he knew how to touch him and Richie understood Eddie’s own needs more than he did.

The worst part was how blaisé Richie was about it all. He still sat next to Eddie, touched him whenever he could, and then acted like none of it affected him. He really seemed to not care about Eddie at all emotionally. Perhaps Eddie needed to learn to do the same.

He was thinking about this the whole night while finishing up a dorm check. He had to write up a couple students having sex in the bathroom showers, which only made him angrier, it was disgusting to walk in on. Sometimes he hated being a Residents Assistance. He went through a filing cabinet against the wall to grab the correct forms when a quiet knock came at the door.

“It’s open!” Eddie said. Someone probably got locked out of their room.

“Hey, Eds.”

Eddie froze for a second then responded coldly, “Hi, Richie.”

“How’s work?”

He looked up to see Richie with his big stupid black glasses, dumb sweats and a moronic Red Hot Chili Peppers shirt. He was the most idiotic person around. Except that wasn't even remotely true. He stood with so much careless attractiveness, it only made Eddie hot and bothered to see him.

“Fine. Did you need something?” He said impatiently shuffling the folder he had busily.

Richie seemed to contemplate the question, turned to lock the office door then slowly walked toward him. Eddie remained where he stood until he was backed into the wall of the office and Richie leaned over him, plucked the folder out of his hands then placed his own on either side of Eddie's head.

 Eddie was trying to stay mad but the way Richie was looking at him already made his breathing pick up.

“Wait Richie. You keep making me so confused and frustrated. We can’t.” Eddie placed a hand on his chest lightly, “We seriously need to talk.”

“Not part of the rules in this game.” Richie said as he lowered his lips to his jaw, pressing a soft kiss to his skin.

Eddie sighed at the slow kisses. “What rules? You are not playing a game.” He said. “I will not continue this if you are going to treat me like a fucking prize to be won.”

“The prize is me, Eddie.” Richie whispered. “It’s a game of how long you can hold off doing what you know you want to do.”

Eddie’s stomach did a somersault. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. What made Richie think he had the SLIGHTEST idea what he wanted?!

“Do you want me to stop? Just say those words and I will.” Richie peered at him.

“I want you to talk to me.”

He went back to kissing his skin. “We are talking.” He mumbled into Eddie’s neck. The vibration over his pulse making him lightheaded.

Eddie shoved him away a little keeping a hand over his chest. “No, I want you to talk about what you want out of this.”

Now that Eddie could get a good look at Richie’s face he seemed a little nervous. Not his usual confident self. “You don’t really want to know what I want.”

This response surprised Eddie. He flatted his hand over Richie’s heart and felt it beating quick and hard. “Yes, Rich. I do.”

He seemed about to say something important then changed his mind. “Do you want to know what I want right now?”

Eddie brought his hand up to cradle Richie’s cheek. The gestured made Richie sigh. He leaned into the touch staring at Eddie like he was an angel. “Yes.” Eddie said softly.

He brought his lips to brush against Eddie’s, “I want to suck your dick.”

The noise that came out of Eddie’s mouth was embarrassing, to say the least. He practically squeaked as Richie’s mouth found his to kiss. The noise turned into a moan as Richie’s tongue darted out to slowly run along his bottom lip. The kiss was soft and gentle, it felt so real. Nothing like their intense and passionate making out from last time. This was agonizingly pleasant. Eddie felt like he knew everything about Richie just from this kiss and he relished the butterflies in his stomach.

He opened his lips more and let himself touch Richie’s tongue with his own. Richie allowed Eddie to be in control of the kiss for once and it intensified his thrill. Eddie placed his hands on Richie’s back and brought him closer eliciting a desperate whine from the taller man. Richie’s fingers ran through his soft neat hair, kissing him in such a sensitive way that Eddie wondered if anyone ever held Richie the way he was.

His hands drifted lower, testing the waters, and landed on Richie’s ass. He slowly brought their pelvises together feeling his length against his own. This action ignited the old Richie. Suddenly, the kisses were hot, frantic, and dirty. Richie pulled on Eddie’s hair as Eddie grabbed a fist full of his ass.

Richie’s arms came down to move Eddie’s hands around his shoulders. He broke the kiss, making Eddie grumble, then placed his palms around his thighs hoisted him abruptly. Eddie laughed, legs circling his hips and turned red with some embarrassment at being manhandled so easily.

“I could listen to your laugh all day.” Richie smiled. Eddie hid his face into his neck then started kissing and sucking there the way Richie always did to him. Papers were pushed aside on the office desk and Eddie placed on the surface. Eddie pulled away from his marking of Richie’s neck to admire his first given hickey.

His eyes shifted to Richie’s who stared back longingly. “I’ve never let anyone...I’m kind of a germaphobe so...I don’t even know what to do.”

Richie looked at him, not with pity or judgement, but with a sincere understanding. “You’ve never been with a man before me.” He guessed.

“Yeah. I’ve barely even kissed anyone before you.” Eddie admitted. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. A 22-year-old virgin, how unappealing that must be.

“Hey, I’ll take it slow. And if it becomes too much, all you have to say is…”

“Beep beep, Richie.” Richie kissed him again then settled in the chair of the desk. He brought his fingers to hook around Eddie’s pants and brought them down. Eddie put his face in his hands, unable to watch the possible disappointment Richie would have. He shifted so the pants could come down his thighs.

“Hey, Eds, look at me.” Eddie shook his head still covering his eyes. Two hands encircled his wrists and brought his hands away. “You are so handsome. Please don’t hide your face.” Eddie’s body heated up and the fire in his stomach intensified. Richie thought he was attractive. It seemed unreal.

Richie kept his eyes on Eddie as he brought his face to his crotch and mouthed at his erection. Eddie held his breath getting redder by the second. Then Richie pulled him closer to the edge and pulled his underwear down too. When he was free of that clothing, he had the urge to cover himself but Richie licked the tip of his cock and Eddie’s head fell back.

Then his mouth slowly made its way down his shaft until he had consumed Eddie entirely. Eddie let out a yell of pure pleasure. Richie licked the underside of his dick, sucking back generously and he involuntary bucked his hips making Richie choke.

He moved back, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

Richie pulled off with a wet pop. “I love the instincts. Do it again.”

“I...ok.” Eddie said weakly. Richie brought his face back and this time bobbed his head back and forth. The sounds he was making were obscene but only made Eddie harder. Richie grabbed his hand and put it on the back of his head. Eddie pushed Richie forward onto him carefully. He hissed when Richie’s teeth racked him, Richie moaned and the vibration was overwhelming. He was getting really close.

Richie used one hand to play with his balls making Eddie whine. Then brought his other hand up to Eddie’s face. He pulled off him to say, “Suck on my finger.” Then went back to blowing Eddie’s mind. Eddie obliged letting the finger go in his mouth up to the knuckle, twirling his tongue around and around. He tried to focus on sucking it but was distracted by Richie slowly licking a sensitive part of the underside.

When his finger left his mouth he said, “Please….Rich..ah.” He wasn’t sure why he was saying please. All he knew was he needed this release soon.

His foot grazed over the front of Richie’s sweats and he could feel how hard he was too. Then Richie’s hand made its way to Eddie’s ass, he felt nervous. He was no longer focusing on the way Richie was wrecking him. He was thinking about Richie’s hard on, what he would want in return for this, what he would be willing to do.

His hands left Richie’s hair to squeeze his shoulders for stability. Richie hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head faster, Eddie was sure he would do anything for him. He would give Richie head, hell if Richie wanted to _fuck_ him into the desk he would do that too.

Wait...what...did he want that? He was so focused on this new revelation that when Richie’s finger plunged into his asshole he almost didn’t realize it. He drew a small circle that made his whole body squirm. He pushed the long finger in slowly, every inch of his body on fire. The fingertip pressed on a bundle of nerves that made him buck and panic.

“BEEP BEEP!” Eddie shouted. Richie immediately pulled off and took his hands away. He continued to squeeze Richie’s shoulders. “Wait...just wait please don’t…” But Richie pulled up Eddie’s pants and underwear. Eddie still so hard, he could cry. Oh no wait, he was crying.

“Richie…”

But he didn’t say a word. He just took a deep breath then headed to the door of the office and left.

Eddie sat heavily at the desk letting tears fall down his face. Why was this so hard for him? He was wanted and wanted someone in return. It should be a no-brainer. He didn’t want to hate himself for all this. He shouldn’t hate himself. Desire was normal, human, the most human and vulnerable thing in the world.

So what happens next?

* * *

He spent the next couple of days flinching away from Richie’s touch. Sitting as far away as he could at shared desks. Keeping his legs crossed and away from any possible leg caressing. If Richie was going to be a jerk by running away every time Eddie said ‘beep beep’, then he would get nothing.

He also was desperately trying to recreate the incredible erotic feelings he experienced with Richie. He even did research trying to find those nerves again but was unable to get the same stimulation. He tried getting lube and stretching himself as best he could. He would cry out in frustration in his dorm room. Wishing Richie was there to make this desperation go away. It was bizarre because he had never had these needs before.

Everything was new and exciting. The internal struggle he had been dealing with was replaced entirely with an obsession to go further. To be taken fully by Richie. To let him do anything and everything he wanted to do. To get filled then lose control in front of him. To have sex for the first time. He had never wanted to have sex until all this. Especially with a man. It terrified him but he still wanted to do it.

Richie had ruined him. That dickface.

“What’s wrong?” Richie whispered one class after Eddie purposefully moved his elbow away from touching him.

“You tell me.” Eddie seethed.

“I’m the same as I always am.” Richie replied calmly.

Eddie was two seconds away from throwing hands at Richie in class. He hissed quickly under his breath, “Distant, but wants to touch me. Gets me harder than I’ve ever been, but abandons me the minute I say beep beep. Yeah, same as you always are indeed.”

He smiled, “I make you the hardest you’ve ever been? That’s so fucking hot.”

“No, you don’t get to call me hot or handsome or hit on me or anything. You get nothing until you stop trying to fuck with me, Trashmouth.” Eddie crossed his arms and glared at the professor who was droning on about something unimportant.

“You are the one in control here, Eds.” Richie shot back. He gave him an incredulous look but realized Richie was completely serious.

“How in the fuck am I in control? I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m only confused…and frustrated!” Eddie’s face became red as Richie’s eyes raked over him slowly.

“I can relieve that frustration.” He said leaning in closer. His hand landed on Eddie’s thigh and his whole body shivered. He shook his head to snap out of it.

“No, no, no!” Eddie smacked his hand away. “You need to tell me what YOU want.” Eddie demanded.

He seemed completely off guard by that question. “I...don’t know.” Richie said nervously.

Eddie wanted to scream, “Great, two assholes who don’t know what they want. Perfect match.”

Richie sighed deeply, “I won’t do anything you don’t want to do. So we go at your pace.” Richie said slowly. Eddie searched his eyes for some kind of malicious intent, anything that told him Richie was just using him. But he could only see genuine...affection. Then he added heavily, “When I was first with a guy, we went at his pace and it was horrible.”

Something in the way Richie said that really upset Eddie. This was the first real time Richie was opening up to him. The urge to touch him came suddenly but not in any sexual way as usual. He wanted to be comforting. Eddie reached his hand forward and entwined their hands together.

Richie raised his eyebrows but did not pull away. Eddie lowered his voice. “I really want to tell you something, but I am so embarrassed by it.”

Richie squeezed his hand. “You could never say or do anything that I would think is embarrassing.”

“I...I keep trying to mimic what you did to me the other day. And I can’t.” Eddie knew his face was horribly red.

Richie’s blue eyes darkened, “Yeah?” He said hoarsely. “What have you been doing?”

“Richie…don’t make fun of me.” Eddie pleaded.

“Do you want a repeat?” Richie said now running his thumb over Eddie’s knuckles.

“No.” Eddie said too quickly. Richie went to take his hand away. “Wait,” Eddie held on tightening his grip. “I want to...yeah know.”

“I don’t know. You have to say it.” He waited for Eddie to gather his thoughts and tell him the truth. He knew what he wanted, he just had to ask and Richie was giving him the opportunity to explore this possibility.

“I want...fuck...sex. I want you to sex me. We sex. Fuck. I mean...please tell me you know what I mean.” Eddie’s ramblings were reciprocated with Richie kissing the back of his hand.

“After our last class of the day, my place. Ok?” After that, they both focused on the rest of the lecture but Eddie did not retain a single thing.

When he got out of his last class, he raced to his dorm to prep. He changed his clothes and put on cologne and stared at himself in the mirror for a solid 20 minutes. He was so anxious and tried to focus on knowing the throbbing, pulsing ache building in him would be satisfied.

Eddie came to Richie’s room and brought his hand up to knock, then paused. Alright, no, he cannot back out now. He wanted this. No more confusion or doubt. He knocked twice, heart pounding brutally.

The door opened quickly, with Richie smiling as he yanked him into the room. Eddie stumbled and chuckled at Richie’s enthusiasm. His laugh was cut off by lips hitting his hungrily. Eddie sighed, both in relief that his ache was about to be satisfied and in frustration that they were doing this without speaking again.

Richie trailed kisses down Eddie’s throat, then back up to his mouth. Eddie opened his mouth wanting Richie’s tongue on his. He growled and claimed it, licking into it generously. They fought, licked, sucked, bit, and nipped at their lips. Eddie got so carried away he bit hard on Richie’s bottom lip and could taste the metallic blood that came out. He hissed then slapped Eddie’s ass with both of his large hands so hard it made him flush brightly and yelp.

Richie gripped the hem of Eddie’s shirt, he raised his arms immediately. Richie groaned at his willingness and dragged the shirt up and over his head. Eddie was feeling bold as he brought his hands to Richie’s pants and started unbuckling the belt, unbuttoned his pants and dipped his hand into his damp boxers. Then touched Richie for the first time, the first man he had ever touched in this way, his slender fingers enveloping the hard, hot, sticky flesh. Richie was gasping into his mouth as Eddie pumped him slowly. He watched in fascination as Richie started falling apart in front of him. Any control he had becoming mush. His eyes fluttered closed and his cheeks were blushing. But it mostly astounded him that Eddie was the one making this happen.

“Fuck, Eds…” Richie said completely wrecked. “I’ve thought about this so much for so long.”

That surprised him, he always assumed Richie never thought much about him. “Yeah?” Eddie responded knowing his skin buzzing. “How long?”

“Too long.” Richie took off his glasses and pulled his own shirt off. He grabbed Eddie’s hands and walked backwards toward the bed. They tripped a little in their haste. Eddie shook off his pants, while Richie did the same to his own.

Eddie ended up straddling his lap with his arms thrown around his neck as he kissed him full on the mouth. Their bare chests touched each other. Richie’s hands run up his sides then immediately to his ass, kneading and squeezing it with total abandon. A heat was starting to build in Eddie.

“You are so obsessed with my butt.” Eddie said through laughs.

“Perkiest shit I’ve ever grabbed.” Richie pinched both cheeks. Eddie smirked and grinded his crotch against Richie’s making him moan. “Oh you’ve been holding back your moves Edsy.”

“Don’t calls me that!” Eddie said going back to kissing. Their mouths spent time exploring and getting to know each other. Richie kept doing this thing with his tongue where he stroked the inside of Eddie’s mouth so perfectly his toes curled. While he smacked his ass a couple times, always getting a noise out of him.

Eddie was getting hard already. He rolled his hips again and Richie met him with enthusiasm. They were rocking together in an uneven rhythm that made them gasp into each others' mouths. Eddie was getting pleasantly aroused just off this. Except he knew he wanted more today.

He removed his hands from Richie’s neck to pull down his underwear. They stared at each other as Richie grinned at his daring then helped him get it off. Richie followed suit right after.

“Hey, turn around Eds.” Eddie gulped at that. He was so horribly nervous. Richie noticed his hesitancy, kissed him lightly before he moved out of his lap. He turned on the bed and felt a hand guide and push him so his elbows were pressed into the mattress. That hand trailed down his back then landed on his smooth ass. Eddie was vulnerable and scared, but he was also excited and ready.

He lifted his ass up in the air and Richie whispered, “Fuck me.” Richie massaged his burning flesh to push the folds away.

“I thought you were fucking m-” He was cut off in surprise when a tongue swiped him, balls to his rim swirling there for a moment. Eddie squeaked unimaginably embarrassed as he writhed and squirmed. Richie pulled away chuckling to himself. Eddie wanted to strangle him.

Then he heard the pop of a lube bottle and the sound of Richie warming it in his hand. He couldn’t bear to look behind. His heart was pounding horribly.

“You understand what I plan to do?” Richie whispered into his ear before trailing his lips down his spine. Eddie hummed in response. Then a finger slowly traced his rim, the breath caught in his throat. Eddie shuddered as he slowly dipped his finger into him.

“Let me know if that feels good,” Richie gasped out. He pushed the finger in at an excruciatingly slow pace then would rub at his rim again. Eddie found himself shifting his ass into the finger without thinking. He buried it to the last knuckle curling it to hit that bundle of nerves again. The shock ran through Eddie’s whole body and he cried out.

He wiggled against him as Richie added a finger, pumping them in and out. No matter how many times Eddie tried to do this himself, it was nothing compared to Richie doing it. He knew exactly how to pace, tease, and thrust into him so that he was seeing stars.

He scissored the two fingers trying to get the stretch that would create maximum comfort. When Eddie didn’t think it could get better, Richie added a third finger. The burn was incredibly pleasurable, his head was beginning to swim. He bit his arm to prevent the dirty noise that wanted to escape.

Richie reached over and stroked his cheek lightly, “You don’t have to hide in here.” He removed his mouth from his arm to moan and mewl. Richie went back to prodding his ass and picked up the pace. Eddie could do nothing but fist the covers and gasp out every time Richie curved his fingers to hit that spot.

His fingers stilled as he said, “You know what you have to say to make me end it?”

“Yes,” Eddie nodded and pushed his hips into his hand, whining when he would not move. He pulled his fingers from Eddie and he groaned his dissatisfaction, arcing back into him in an attempt to rediscover the relief he had been providing. His hips stilled when he heard the rip of tin foil.

Could Eddie really do this? He knew he wanted it. But could he have sex with someone he barely knew? It almost didn’t matter because he knew he liked Richie. But could he give into these urges that had been haunting him for so long now? He trusted Richie and maybe that’s all that mattered.

Richie’s hands left him completely to apply the condom and lube. He was worried about a possible panic attack during this, Richie would never want to talk to him again if he freaked out at him. He was nervous for sure, but even more frustrated to get this happening. His dick ached and pulsed at being untouched in all this. He sunk into the mattress a bit trying to get some friction.

“Hey,” Richie said gently. “Are you ready?”

He was more than ready.

Eddie got himself back into the position he was previously. Richie leaned over then tilted his head to the side for a searing kiss. Eddie felt safe and apart of him wished Richie would not take him from behind, it felt so detached and distant. He supposed this made the man more comfortable. He really just wanted to see Richie’s face in all this.

He pushed Eddie’s knees apart and pulled him back by his hips a little roughly. He felt a hardness bounce against his thigh, knowing exactly where that would be in a moment.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Richie said biting on his shoulder. Eddie shuddered all over. “So please say the words if you don’t want this.”

Eddie remained silent just reminding himself to breath. Richie lifted his hips and angled his cock to his entrance. His tip rubbed against the rim. “Seriously, Eddie, if you don’t want to do this say the words.” He pushed forward slow, entering him just a little bit. Eddie gasped and clenched at the intrusion.

Richie massaged at the bottom of his spine. “Say Beep Beep, Richie.” He relaxed himself as Richie gripped his hips tightly still going in bit by bit.

“Richie...JUST FUCK ME ALREADY.” Eddie practically screamed. Richie released a choked noise at the outburst. Eddie assumed Richie would just take him there. Start pounding mercilessly into him until he cried, something he legitimately feared when agreeing to do this.

Instead, he slid in further, slowly, allowing Eddie to adjust as he filled him up. Eddie thought fingers were incredible but they were nothing compared to this. He was about ready to collapse from the intensity of it all.

He pushed his length in entirely and bottomed out. Eddie could no longer draw breath. He filled him in a way he had never been before, it was intoxicating. Any rational thought had flown out of his mind.

He was tight around Richie, it was almost too much to handle. It burned and Eddie badly needed him to start moving, create some kind of friction, to do SOMETHING. He pulled back from Richie slowly before pushing onto him trying to indicate what he wanted. This move ignited everything Eddie had been hoping.  
  
All gentleness was thrown out, Richie became rigid, accelerated and demanding. Their skin smacking against each other, the noises disgustingly hot. They hissed, moaned, yelled and cursed with each stroke of Richie pushing in and out.

“Richie…” Every bit out, his senses were on overdrive as Richie pounded into him. A spiraling heat building in his abdomen. The release needed to happen sooner. Eddie lifted his hand to speed up the process but Richie smacked his hand away.

“I’ll do it.” Richie rasped. He brought an arm around Eddie’s stomach to get him into a kneeling position. Eddie’s back hit Richie’s chest as the slamming become even harsher. He did a hard thrust, deeply and shifting his hips up then held it there for moment making Eddie scream. Richie kept him close as he fucked him then his hand made its way to Eddie’s ignored dick. He stroked him slowly, torturously, until Eddie was finally crying from it all.

Richie noticed his tears and started to slow, but Eddie didn’t want that. He jammed his ass back hard and put his arms behind him to bring Richie’s lips closer. Eddie kissed him messily and watery as the tears did not let up.

He was crying for all the years he denied these wants, every time he pushed down his emotions, all the wasted chances to be himself.

“You are so fucking gorgeous,” Richie confessed loudly, making Eddie’s whole being blaze with pleasure. “Everything about you is perfect.” Eddie could not believe what he was hearing, but could barely focus on answering because Richie had quickened his pace on Eddie’s dick, stroking his hand down his length. He pulled and twisted his hand working Eddie into a stupor. He kept hitting that spot with every thrust while he jerked him off. Eddie had no idea how close Richie was but hoped he would catch up soon.

Then he was crying out Richie’s name with ecstasy. His stomach clenched tighter and his body practically convulsed as the release came. That tight coil which had been tormenting him for so long unfurled. His load shot and he could not breathe, or think. He practically blacked out.

Richie kept pushing in and out, Eddie beginning to feel overstimulated in his spent state. He slumped forward on the sheets letting Richie finish. It only took a minute more for him to jerk erratically as he climaxed with a loud “Eddie!” and collapsed on top of him. They breathed together, taking their time.

Richie kissed his neck lightly. He whined as Richie pulled out of him. The lose almost unbearable to deal with. Richie left the bed, then came back quickly. He moved Eddie to his stomach with a groan and began washing off the mess. He grabbed Eddie’s underwear and helped him slid it on with a bit a difficulty since he was too sore to do much. Richie grabbed him a sweater to wear as well.

Once he was under the clean covers Richie gazed at Eddie with a kind of look he had never given before in all their encounters. It was pure affection. “You can stay.” Richie said pushing his hair to the side. “Do you need anything?”

In Eddie’s blissed-out state he said, “You.”

“Me what, Eds?” Richie spoke softly.

“I want you.”

He chuckled, “You already had me.”

“No, Rich. Stay with me.” Eddie sighed, sleep starting to engulf him. “Please.” There was no movement for a moment, then the mattress dipped and Richie laid in front of him. Eddie threw an arm over his waist. He stiffened then relaxed. Eddie hoped he could give back to Richie even in this small way.

* * *

Eddie woke the next day to the sound of Richie snoring lightly beside him. He was half on him, with Richie having one arm around his waist keeping him securely in place. Eddie stared at him for a really long time, longer than appropriate. Because if Eddie was being truly honest with himself, he had caught true feelings for Richie.

Personality wise, they were perfect together. Sassy, funny, and quick-witted in all their responses. Richie always made him laugh. He also felt like they could be really great friends, if Richie didn’t already consider him one.

Sure, this started with Richie making an offer that Eddie downright feared but he did him the biggest favor. Because after last night, Eddie would never be confused about what he wanted again. He loved men. Men were great. Men were all he wanted.

Not to mention how beautiful he was. Eddie was so attracted to him it hurt. His curls, lean body, height, chiseled chin, and his eyes. Those hauntingly powerful blue eyes. Right now they were closed behind long dark eyelashes. He looked at the lips that were plump and had undone Eddie so much lately.

The only thing that held him back from getting truly what he wanted was...well...Richie. He still remained an enigma. Some trauma prevented him from really connecting with Eddie, which made him impossibly sad. Because someone who was so gentle yet strong, deserved to be with the person they want.

Was Eddie the person Richie wanted?

Did he just want an easy lay?

Now that they had done this, Eddie didn’t think he’d ever want to stop. But how would he get Richie to open up? The man was only ever honest when they were going at it.

That gave Eddie an idea. He wasn’t sure he could pull it off, but he was going to try. He moved to straddle Richie’s stomach, trying to ignore the soreness and began kissing his neck. He was sure his morning breath would not be a pleasant wake-up.

Richie mumbled sleepily, “Yeah, I could wake up to this everyday.” He ran his fingers under the sweater Eddie was wearing and lightly up Eddie’s sides, tickling his stomach.

He squirmed, “I’m ticklish.”

“Yeah? That’s so cute.” He actively moved his fingers to tickle him and Eddie wiggled laughing. This was not what he had in mind. He grabbed Richie’s wrists and pinned them to the side of his head.

Richie let him as he smiled up at Eddie. “Wow, you are just my own personal wet dream.” His blue eyes twinkling sweetly.

Eddie blushed, “Do you have mints? I wanna kiss you.” He said while gazing at him wickedly.

“I don’t care,” Richie shrugged. “Just kiss me.”

Eddie entwined their fingers, “I care. I bet our breathes reek.”

“Top drawer of my dresser.” Richie said.

 “Great, don’t move.” Eddie got up, opened the drawer, grabbed the mints and also saw a box of condoms. He snatched one up and got back to the bed. He went back to sitting on Richie, dropped the condom on his chest then popped open the mints taking two.

“You want to do a round 2?” Richie said eyeing the condom then looking at Eddie.

“Yep.” Eddie popped the ‘p’. He tilted out a couple mints and put them into Richie’s mouth. As soon as he chewed, Eddie kissed him deeply. He grinded into Richie and felt that he was half-hard already. “But this time I want to look at you.”

“Oh...I mean...sure.” Richie said meeting his kisses a little unsure.

“You don’t want to look at me?” Eddie said trying to sound nonchalant but definitely coming off self-conscious.

Richie pulled his face away. “Of course I do. You are cute as fuck.” He began to try and sit up so he could flip Eddie, but Eddie placed a hand on his chest to push him back down.

“No, I’m on top.”

“You want to ride me?”

“If that is what its called, then yes.” Richie continued to look uncomfortable at the prospect. Eddie desperately wanted to know why. He hoped he would get answers soon. Eddie threw off the sweater he was wearing. Then yanked off his and Richie’s underwear.

Richie’s eyes were wide with lust and wonder at Eddie’s eagerness. Eddie pumped Richie a couple times with his hand then ripped the condom open with shaky hands.

“Let me help,” Eddie got up on his knees so Richie could more easily slide on the condom. Then he grabbed lube to slick it up more. He was hard underneath him, straining. Eddie moved back a bit, and even though he felt it last night and knew what to expect, when he sat on him in hurt again.

A whimper built in Richie's throat as he watched Eddie sink himself fully into his lap. Eddie ran his hands up Richie’s torso and leaned down to lick and suck his nipple. Richie rocked into him roughly, already getting Eddie riled up.

Except he wasn’t planning to let himself cum first.

Oh no.

Richie was going to, then they would talk.

So Eddie bounced up and down with very little expertise but he still managed to get Richie plenty fired up from it. His strangled breaths were getting more aggressive as he pumped into Eddie with gusto. His fingers dug into his skin making him feel that coil once more.

Eddie did everything in his power to ignore the incredible scene before him. He thought of his professor, he thought of ex-girlfriends, he just kept focusing on women in general and that was keeping his climax at bay. Despite Richie working him, while he rode through this moment.

Richie hit that bundle of nerves in Eddie and he threw his head back and cried out. His eyes met Richie’s lustfully as he sank to kiss him quickly. Then he tried to think of the sexiest thing he could say, “Come on Rich, you going to cum in me or what?” He wanted to cringe but it made Richie growl and kiss him hard.

He sat back up to ride him faster and tried not to think of how turned on he was. It eventually worked because Richie came hard. His hair was all over his face, sweat falling down his chin. He watched as Richie’s mouth opened moaning, witnessed him come undone while inside him, his back arching off the bed taking Eddie up with him.

“Eddie!” He shouted his name with so much desire and pleasure, Eddie’s heart wanted to burst.

It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen and when Richie finished, about to pull him off. He grit his teeth, stopped his motions, and locked his hips.

Richie’s eyes became concerned as they shot to his in confusion. He looked at Eddie then at his untouch member and went to touch it. Richie pumped him once, which made him groan, then he grabbed both his hands and held them down.

“Eds, what are you doing? I can’t just go at it again immediately. I am no sex god.” He laughed nervously but Eddie was not laughing back.

Eddie kept his legs clamped around him. “You aren’t following our rules.” When he gave a bewildered stare Eddie said, “I didn’t say beep beep, Richie. And since I have you paying attention now, I want to talk.”

“Eddie…” He said reproachfully. “Don’t.”

“So you’ll just have me walk out of here, leaving me unsatisfied? That’s pretty selfish, Trashmouth.” Eddie tsked.

Richie tried to removed Eddie’s grasp but he held firm to his wrists. “Jesus Christ. You have like superhuman vice grip?” He complained.

“Nope. Just frustrated with gay chaotic energy.” The joke flowed out so easily and Richie gapped then laughed making Eddie vibrate above him.

“Ok,” Richie sighed out. “What do you want to know?”

“Why did you start all this? This touching, the kissing, then sex...why?” He tightened his hold and shifted his hips trying to get comfortable in a horribly uncomfortable position.

Richie pulled his hands out of his grasp and ground his fingers into Eddie’s hips. It looked like he was going to shove Eddie off but instead moved their hips together. Eddie whined then focused himself back to the task at hand. He locked his legs harder.

“Please, just tell me.” Eddie begged. “I need to know.”

“Because you're hot.” Richie offered meekly.

“That’s not why. You could have anyone. You have had anyone from what it sounds like. Why me?”

Richie stayed silent, clearly weighing his options of lying or telling the truth.

“This won’t happen anymore if you aren’t honest with me.” Eddie said viciously. 

He scoffed, “I doubt that.” Then his hand went to Eddie’s half-hard dick and he stroked it slowly.

Eddie ground his teeth painfully, “No!” He smacked the hand away, then adjusted himself causing Richie to whimper. He must be sensitive still being inside him, but he didn’t care. “We are not done unless you tell me everything.”

“Fine! You really want to fucking know?”

“Yes!”

“I like you! Eddie, I have liked you so much for the past 3 years that it physically hurts me.”

“What? We barely knew each other before all this.”

“It wasn’t for lack of trying! I always tried to start conversations with you but you brushed me off, not really caring about what I had to say.”

“Richie, that’s not true! I’m just awkward as fuck around people.”

“Oh...well it reminded me of the first gay I was with, the one who fucked me up. I tried to get over all of that by sleeping with a ton of people. Hoping I could get someone to just fucking care about me.” Richie clamped his mouth shut in embarrassment. “Get off. I know you probably think I am fucking weird now.”

“I don't!” Eddie’s palms went to the sides of Richie’s face and he remained rooted to the spot. “I...Richie...you should have just asked me out or something. I mean I probably would have said no because I thought I was straight. What a joke that is now. But just like asked to hang out. But...god…”

He laid still, then his hand went to Eddie’s face lightly running his fingers over his cheek. “Eddie, I thought I was crushing on the same person as before. Because he was closeted. But he was also cruel and hated himself and hated me.” Richie said sadly. “He only ever wanted to fuck or be fucked doggy style so that he wouldn’t have to see my face.”

His hand cupped his face and Eddie leaned into the touch, “That’s what we did last night?” He asked feeling stupid.

“Yeah,” Richie smiled a little letting his hand drop to Eddie’s thigh. “That’s why I tried a different tactic of touching you lightly at first just simple stuff to get your attention more, then I thought I had fucked up by grabbing your ass.”

Eddie frowned, “Wait, you didn’t mean to do that?”

“Hell no! It was an accident. Someone bumped into me and my hand grazed your ass then I freaked the fuck out and ran away.” He said mortified. “But when you didn’t say anything, I thought perhaps you liked it.”

“I think I did. Well, I was confused. But it was definitely the start of me being actually turned on by someone else.” Richie shifted a little and Eddie felt him stir within him. 

“I stayed as a business major because I knew we’d keep having classes together.”

“What? That’s so…”

“Creepy? I know. But again, crush for three fucking years.”

Eddie stared at him dumbstruck. “So you are like obsessed with me.”

Richie gagged. “No! I’m not! God this was such a mistake.”

Eddie broke into a huge smile, “Richie, it’s cute. Like a schoolboy crush. But now you actually know me.” He hesitated, “Do you still want to be with me?”

“Eddie...I want to be with you more than I did before. I want to date and hang out and be together.” Richie began to move himself in and out of Eddie again.

Eddie let him take ahold of his cock, stroking and getting him to the tipping point. He had been pushing down his build up that he knew any minute he would cum.

Their naked bodies pulled apart and then back together a few more times. Each time getting closer and more intimate. It occurred to Eddie that this was what making love probably felt like. A term he thought only applied to being with a man and a woman. But he felt so incredibly moved and overwhelmed that there was no other explanation.

Eddie cried out as he came on Richie’s stomach. Then collapse unto him, all breath released from his lungs. Eddie nuzzled into his neck while Richie pulled out of him finally. He was pretty sure he would never walk again.

“Think you’ll ever walk again?” Richie chuckled.

“Don’t read my mind.” Eddie grumbled into his neck.

“So…” Richie ran his fingers lightly over Eddie’s skin. “What next?”

Eddie gave it some thought. “Breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed, I ASSume?” Richie laughed emphasizing with a light pinch on his butt.

Eddie lifted his head, smiled and said, “Beep beep, Richie.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Buy Shan Coffee on ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thetheatregal)
> 
> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckingtozier](https://richiefuckingtozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
